


Pine Tree

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [68]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: In-universe analysis of why Alcor's symbol is a pine tree.





	Pine Tree

**Pine Tree Symbol**

Over the years, many have questioned why Alcor the Dreambender has the symbol of a pine tree as a central point of his summoning circle, particularly as the symbol is not directly related to his usual motifs of dreams and stars. While academics have yet to settle why this is the case and the true reason behind this anomaly may never be known for certain, this text will provide a brief overview of several theories.

The pine tree is associated with nature, growth, strength, and resilience. Given that pine trees are also “evergreen”, never shedding their leaves regardless of the season, it also suggests a power that never wanes, with its owner never going through a period of weakness. Given Alcor’s unprecedented power as a demon and how that power seems to grow stronger as time goes by, it is somewhat fitting that a symbol of strength and growth would be a meaningful one for the demon.

Others have suggested that, in a way, the pine tree is connected to Alcor’s star motif after all. As pine trees grow, they reach towards the starry skies, and their growth is fueled by the sun, the brightest and most important star for those on Earth. Given that this symbol is used in the course of summoning, it may be a representation not solely of the demon but of the summoner; by summoning Alcor, the summoner is in a way “reaching for the stars” just as a pine tree does by seeking a meeting with the demon with the star-themed name.

While pine trees grow towards the stars, they also have roots that remain firmly in the ground and are forever linked to the earth. This may be suggestive of Alcor’s unique affinity for the corporeal world. His ability to use his demonic powers while taking on a corporeal form may be reflected in the pine tree being connected to both the earth and the sky.

Some have suggested that the symbol is in some ways connected to Bill Cipher. Though the true nature of the relationship between Bill Cipher and Alcor remains unclear, evidence suggests that the two are indeed connected. In relation to this, it may be significant that the specific pine tree symbol used in Alcor’s summoning circle is primarily composed of two isosceles triangles somewhat similar the triangular shape that Bill Cipher had most frequently taken on when he was still active. The use of two triangles rather than one, as well as the addition of a roughly rectangular “trunk” at the bottom, may suggest that Alcor is twice the demon that Bill Cipher ever was, that he is in some ways above Bill, or that he has grown to exceed the other demon.

Perhaps most obviously, the pine tree symbol is likely in some way connected to Alcor’s enigmatic but definite connection to the Pines family. Whether Alcor’s symbol is a pine tree because of the Pines family or whether the Pines family holds that name because of Alcor’s pine tree symbol is uncertain, though the latter seems more plausible; it is even possible that the two came into existence at the same time, or that Alcor chose to look after the Pines family because they already held a name connected to his symbol. All that can be concluded for sure is that the connection between the Pines family and Alcor’s pine tree symbol almost certainly runs much deeper than a mere coincidence.


End file.
